Kelsey Grammer
'Kelsey Grammer '(born February 21, 1955) is an American actor and comedian. Grammer is most widely known for his two-decade portrayal of psychiatrist Dr. Frasier Crane on the hit NBC sitcoms Cheers and Frasier. He has won five Emmy Awards, and has also worked as a television producer, director, writer, and as a voice artist on The Simpsons. Grammer has been married four times and has five children. Personal Life Grammer has been married four times and has five children and one grandchild as of 2012. His first marriage, to dance instructor Doreen Alderman,lasted from 1982 to 1990, although they were separated for the last six years of that period. They have one daughter, Spencer Grammer (born October 9, 1983), an actress on the CBS Daytime soap opera As the World Turns and the ABC Family show Greek. Through Spencer's marriage, Grammer has a grandson, Emmett Emmanual Hesketh (born October 10, 2011). After his divorce from Alderman, Grammer had a daughter, Kandace Greer Grammer ("Greer Grammer"; born February 15, 1992), with hair and makeup stylist Barrie Buckner. Greer is currently a cast member on MTV's hit show Awkward. His second marriage, to stripper Leigh-Anne Csuhany in September 1992, lasted one year. Grammer says that she was abusive and fired a gun at him, and that after talk of divorce, she attempted suicide, which resulted in the miscarriage of their child. In 1994, he met 28-year-old Tammy Baliszewski, also known as Tammy Alexander, at a bar in Manhattan Beach, California. In December 1994 the two of them appeared on the cover of People magazine, announcing their engagement and Grammer's substance abuse problems. They broke up in 1995. In August 1997, Grammer married Camille Donatacci, a former Playboy model. They met on a blind date in 1996. They have a daughter, Mason Olivia (born October 24, 2001), and a son, Jude Gordon (born August 28, 2004), both born to a surrogate mother. During their marriage, several of Grammer and Donatacci's homes were featured in magazines, including ones in: Malibu, California (February 2001, InStyle), Maui (May 2004, InStyle), Long Island, New York (April 2008, InStyle), Bachelor Gulch, Colorado (Architectural Digest), and Bel Air, Los Angeles (Architectural Digest). It was announced on July 1, 2010, that Donatacci had filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Grammer and Donatacci's divorce was finalized on February 10, 2011. On August 12, 2010, Grammer announced that he was going to be a father for the fifth time with his girlfriend Kayte Walsh, a British flight attendant who is 25 years his junior. However, in October, Grammer announced that Walsh had miscarried six weeks earlier. The couple announced their engagement in December 2010. At the beginning of February, Grammer and Walsh booked the ballroom at the Plaza Hotel for their wedding, at a cost of more than $100,000 for the reception, despite rumors of Grammer's divorce not being finalized. The couple wed there on February 25, 2011, two weeks after the finalization of his third divorce. In January 2012, Grammer announced that he and Walsh were expecting twins. On July 13, 2012, Walsh gave birth to the couple's first child together, a daughter named Faith Evangeline Elisa. Faith's expected twin, a boy, had died in utero. Category:Main Cast